I'm In Love With A Boy
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Gillian is in love with two boys: Angel and David. Which choice will she make?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith.**

**Summary: Gillian is in love with two boys: Angel and David. Which choice will she make? **

**A/N: This probably sucks, but go ahead and read it anyways. It may not!**

I'm In Love With A Boy

Gillian Lennox stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Angel sat on a log in front of her, staring off into space. She cleared her throat and he slowly looked at her. God he was so hot!

"Yes?" he drawled slowly and acted like he was tired.

"What are you?" she demanded, sitting next to him. "One minute, you're here and the next...poof, you're gone!"

"I do not poof," he said dryly. She waved him off. "You'll find out in time, kid."

"In time? But, Angel, I need to know now!" she whined. "Are you a Guardian Angel or something?" He looked at her thoughtfully before shrugging.

"If you want to put it that way, but, Gillian, sometimes you don't want to know what a person is. Some people do enjoy their privacy and you should respect that," he said, standing. She looked at him with a pleading look.

"Please, Angel, I need to know! I feel like I'll die if I don't!"

"Don't joke about those things," he said sharply. She looked at him before looking away and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry, Gillian."

"Don't apologize, I understand. But, what I don't understand, is why you're so secretive," she said. He sighed and sat down next to her. She stared at her freezing fingers. "I don't get you either."

"I have certain rules and regulations I have to follow, kid, I can't say certain things and...it's just complicated. I'd tell you if I could, but I can't! Do you see where I'm at with it?" he asked and looked at her. She nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I see," she said. She heard someone calling her name.

"Here comes your lover boy," he muttered.

"Don't leave!" she protested as he stood.

"Believe me, you don't want me to stay," he said. And poof, just like that, he was gone. All that was where he had been was nothing. Air, if that.

"Gillian? What are you doing our here? You'll catch a cold," David said. She barely glanced at her boyfriend. She just wanted Angel to come back. "What's wrong?" She looked at him to see him trying to see what she saw.

"It's nothing, thought I saw a rabbit or something," she said, standing. He took her hand and looked her over.

"You look different," he said simply.

"A good different?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head and continued to look her over.

"No, you're paler and thinner. Is something wrong?" he asked. She looked away.

"Why would something be wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Because you spend hours on end out here in the woods, but you never say what exactly you're doing," he said judgingly. "What do you do out here?" She shrugged, her mind reeling for what to say.

"Just thinking is all. It's the only peace I get, really," she said simply. He looked her over once more before shaking his head and a finger at him.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, Gillian, don't think I won't," he said. She smiled and allowed him to lead her into her house.

Angel sat in a tree, watching as Gilligan and her boyfriend, what was his name? Dane? Dave? Dillion? Oh, he didn't know. The name that starts with a D guy. He didn't trust the boy, but Gilligan did. What did she know about boys? She was only a mere child for crying out loud!

He shouldn't peer into her mind like he does, but he's worried about her. Huh, so this was what it felt like to actually care about something. He mentally kicked himself. He needed to focus.

_ I need to tell someone about Angel, but I mustn't. He's my secret boy and I'll just...I don't know, I need to sort things out. Maybe I should run away. That's it! Everything will be so much simpler if I just run away!_

_ Oh no you don't._ Angel winced. He should not have done thta.

_Who's there?_

_ Kid, you don't know what you're getting into._

_ Angel!_

_ Don't run away._

_ Why shouldn't I? Get out of my head!_

_You have too many people who love you! Think about Dave!_

_ David!_

_ Whatever. He loves you._

_ He does?_

_ Stay._

_ Maybe._

_ You're impossible!_

_ Thank you!_

**A/N: Did it suck? I think it did...well, you know the drill. That little blue button with the thought bubble? Press it and let me know!**


End file.
